


At Home with a Demon

by Life_on_Vega



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Inspirations [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_on_Vega/pseuds/Life_on_Vega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Like many of my fics, inspired by LadyBeemer.  Can also be reblogged on Tumblr.)</p><p>Francis Bonnefoy has long been laid off from the "profession" of being a demon, but during the time he has spent on Earth, he has gained the reputation of a gentleman.  He has also married a human woman, Madeleine, and they couldn't be happier.</p><p>If only Madeleine's sister and her fiancé hadn't come by for a visit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Home with a Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladybeemer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ladybeemer).



Francis Bonnefoy maintained that it was never his fault that he was always late.  It was that just that things would happen that needed to be taken care of.

He and his wife, Madeleine, made it a habit to kiss each other good-bye when they left home for the day.  Sometimes, a single kiss wasn’t enough, so they needed a second.  And a third.  And a fourteenth.  Fairly soon, Madeleine’s hat would be knocked to the floor, and Francis’s coat would be thrown over a chair, and her skirts would be flung halfway across the room, and leaving on time would a lost cause.  It was on one such morning that the two found themselves lying on the couch after an extended good-bye kiss.

 “So,” said Francis, pausing to kiss her neck, “What are we late for this time?”

"We were supposed to meet my sister and her fiancé at eleven…” said Madeleine.  She wiggled underneath him, stretching to see a nearby clock on an end table.  “And it’s 11:20.  We’re really late this time, aren’t we?”  She brushed a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Ah, but it’s family, so she will forgive us, right?”  He slid his hands under her back.

Madeleine tried to frown, but a smile broke through.  “Francis, you shouldn’t say things like that.  Although, she’s late herself a lot, so if she complains…”

He gave her one of his infamous smirks.  “Oh, so does this mean we can have a second round?”  He lowered his head and began to kiss the line of her collarbone.

“Mmm…  No, Francis, we do have to get up for this one.”  She laughed at his pout, and allowed him to give her another kiss on her lips.  Sitting up, she said, “It’s not the same thing as that boring tea we didn’t want to go to.  You know, it  _was_  a little rude not to show up.”

“We had a perfectly good excuse!”  Francis sat up and pulled Madeleine close to his chest.  “We were just… stuck in bed all morning and simply couldn’t get up.  If they thought we were sick, well, I was going to let them think that.”

“We can’t use that excuse all the time.”

"You really liked the idea, though.  But maybe that was because when I suggested it, I had my head between your-”

There was a knock on the sitting room door.  “Sir?  Madam?” the voice belonged to Picardy, their butler.  “Miss Jones and her fiancé are here, she was worried when she saw you were late.  They’re in the foyer at the moment.”

The pair looked at each other, eyes wide.  “ _Merde_ ,” was all they said before they sprung up and ran around the room, trying to put on and look for their clothes.

“Where did I put my pants?” asked Francis, stumbling over a footstool.

“Your socks, first, they’re over here!” said Madeleine, tossing them in the direction of the couch. “How did my stockings get on the lamp?”

"I threw them there.  Your shoes, catch!”

"Thanks.  Your shirt’s behind you.”

“Here’s your corset, do you want help with it?”

“Oh, forget the corset!  It can burn, for all I care!”

“Ah, but you still need help with the back of your dress.”

Another knock, this one a little quicker.  “What excuse should I give them?” called Picardy through the door.

“Tell them we slept late!” shouted Francis, while attempting to attach his wife’s bustle.

Picardy sighed, and started to walk down the hall.  This wasn’t what he expected when he became a butler to a wealthy couple.  Running errands around the house?  He was prepared for that.  Serving at fancy parties?  He knew what to do.  Presenting convincing excuses when his master and mistress decided to make love again?  He’d had to learn that on the job.  Sometimes, he wished they weren’t quite so enthusiastic about their activities in the bedroom.

Back in the parlor, the couple had managed to put on most of their clothes.  Francis was fumbling with his tie, while Madeleine was attempting to put the pins back in her hair.

"How do I look?” he asked, tying a final knot.

His wife’s eyes went wide.  “Francis, the  _wings!_ ”

In the excitement, he forgot that any human who wasn’t Madeleine would scream at the sight of bat wings protruding from his body.  Then again, he was also a demon, so perhaps those people were justified.  Not that they knew that he had no interest in taking anyone’s souls, but he doubted that anyone would stay and listen for the explanation.

Oh well.  At least one of his powers as a demon was that he could hide his true nature from any people nearby.  Francis closed his eyes, and focused on making his wings disappear, feeling a tingle rush through his body.  He opened his eyes once more.  “And now?”

“Can’t see them,” she said with a nod.

“Good.”  He opened the parlor door, allowing Madeleine through first.  “And just so I don’t make a fool of myself, what was the name of the fiancé, again?”

She stopped.  “I… don’t know.  I can’t remember.  But Amelia will have to introduce us, so…”

He shrugged, and together they made their way down the hall.  They stopped just before the foyer, and Madeleine smiled at her husband as she opened the door.

"Maddie!  It’s been ages!” cried a woman in a blue dress.  She rushed forward and pulled her sister into a tight hug.  “I know we were supposed to meet you at the restaurant, but then you weren’t there, and I hadn’t seen you in so long, so then we-”

Francis smiled at the pair.  Amelia was just as energetic as Maddie had claimed.  He turned to greet the fiancé, and began to extend his hand.  It stopped midway through the motion.

He didn’t need to be introduced to this man at all.  It had been half a century since he’d last seen him, but he could never forget an angel with eyebrows that big.  And if the other’s look of shock was anything to go by, he hadn’t forgotten him, either.  It was at that moment that he remembered that though he could hide his identity from humans, an angel could always sense a demon.  Francis sincerely hoped he wouldn’t call down some divine wrath, this really wasn’t the time…

“Oh, and this is my fiancé, Arthur Kirkland!” said Amelia, heedless of the glare that Francis was receiving.  Oh, the joys of being human.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to reblog this work on Tumblr, go here: http://lifeonvega.tumblr.com/post/86914552742/happy-birthday-beemer
> 
> The original image that inspired this work can be found here: http://beemerthebummer.tumblr.com/post/56311318527/beautilation-engraving-by-max-ernst-18th
> 
> I may edit this and turn this into a full-fledged fic someday, but I'm not sure what I'll do yet. We'll see what happens!


End file.
